User blog:StanFord85/Super Smash Bros. RPG
Super Smash Bros. RPG is an A-RPG of the universe Super Smash Bros. with some characters coming to the other world who now go to associate with Nintendo, Sega and Hal Laboratory, Sony (as the name says). The game was developed by Bandai Namco, Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Sony, Square Enix, Marvel, DC Comics, Disney, Warner Bros, Shonen, Seinen, Level-5 and Hal Laboratories, Etc. and published by Nintendo.(as the name says). It will be released on 3DS, and PSVita on 201?. A Nintendo Switch and PS4 version is scheduled for March 25, 2020. With better graphics and a more complete story. Gameplay The game is an A-RPG. The combat system is that of the real combat. Story The earth is in danger ! The Kingdom of Twilight conquers a country every day and plunges them into poverty and chaos. Nobody can do anything because of the power of the enemy. But ...there is still hope! : Also see this Characters Main article: SSBB RPG playable characters. {C The game gives you the choice of 2000 Characters. With you to choose ... Of course, there is certain that you play without having the choice. At first, you should control the characters according to the chapter in the Main story. Playable Character *Mario *Link *Professor Layton *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Kirby *Knuckle Joe *King Dedede *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Fox *Falco *Skull Kid *Krystal *Ness *Jeff *Paulie *Lan Hikari / Mégaman *Mayl Sakurai / Roll *Dex /Gutsman *Yai Ayano / Glyde *Eugéne Chaud / Protoman *Poo *Yusei Fudo *Mark Evans *Axel Blaze *Kévin Dragonfly *Jack Wallside *Todd ironside *Diddy Kong *Funky Kong *Spike the Dog *Luigi *Maka Albarn and Soul Evans *Black Star and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa *Timmy Turner *Sheen Estevez *Jellal Fermandes *Ash Ketchum *Pikachu *Paul *Tai Kamiya and Agumon *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Chaos and Tikal *Roy Mustang *Espio *Vector *Sly Cooper *Wolf *Léon Powalski *Panther *Olimar *Captain Falcon *Marth *Ike *Natsu Dragnir *Lucy Heartfilia *Grey Fullbuster *Erza Scarlet *Gajeel Redfox *Juvia Lockser *Ogremon *Samus *Solid Snake *Raiden *Naruto Uzumaki *Ichigo Kurosaki *Monkey D. Luffy *Mr. Game & Watch *Tommy Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Phil and Lil *Angelica Pickles *Tsukume Ano (no fighter) *Jumpei Manaka (no fighter) *Rito Yuki (no fighter) *Négi Sprinfield (no fighter) *Ginpachi *Neuro *Yusuke Fujisaki " Bossun " *N *Frank West *Spiderman *Superman *Batman Non-playables *Proffessor Karl Tastroff *Professor Oak *Customer Service *Sailor Waddle Dee *Albus Dumbledore *Haruna Sarenji Bosses These are the bosses to defeat, the list that comes from the first boss to the final boss and Boss Secret. *Bowser *Bowser Jr *Ganondorf *Dr. Eggman *Métal Sonic *Wario *Waluigi *King Dedede *Knuckle Joe (enemy) *Xanto *Vaati *King Gluant *King Goobot *Poultra *Franky Fly *Ripto *Petey Piranha *Kludge *Mega Bloups *Siri the clouded leopard *King K Rool *Dr. Neo Cortex *King Boo *Mukûro Rokûdo *Gatômon *Vlad Plasmius *Professor Snape *Myotismon *Evil Jimmy *Shion Sonozaki *SkullGreymon *Mujoe *Earl of Millennium *Decimator Goddard *Sweet Tooth *Gary Oak *Paul *Hao Asakura *Shadow the hedgedog *Mojo Jojo *Captain Vul *Heavy Lobster *Dr. Nefarious *Dyna Blade *Marx *Envy *Gluttony *Dark Meta Knight *Dino Piranha *Lucy / Nyu *Dark Angelica Pickles *Whispy Woods Mini-Bosses Mini Bosses are stronger enemies than a normal enemy but less powerful than a boss. *Ludwig Von Koopa *Roy Von Koopa *Darknut *Wendy O Koopa *Crush and Gulp *Shadow Mario *Kass and Kip *Mace Knight *Axe Knight *Trident Knight *Javelin Knight Helpers Helpers are non-combat characters that help you and can be controlled for a long time or until he can not fight anymore. Helpers also has a system of levels! The more he increases levels, the more they gain new powers !! Helpers are treated as fighters. There are in total 150 Helpers !! *Amy Rose *Rouge the Bat *Charmy the Bee *Rick the Hamster *Kine the Fish *Chuchu the Octopus *Escargoon *Spike the Dog *DemiDevimon *Carl Wheezer *Happy the Cat *Taurus *Loki / Leo *Plue *Yoichi Hiruma *Adeleine *Bonkers *Ribbon *Magolor Franchises *Super Mario Bros. *Donkey Kong *Sonic the Hedgehog *Legend of Zelda *Yoshi *Kirby *MÄR *Professor Layton *Star Fox *EarthBound "Mother" *Mega Man Battle Network *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *Inazuma Eleven *Rugrats / Rugrats Go Wild *Luigi's Mansion *Soul Eater *D. Gray Man *The Fairly Oddparents *Jimmy Neutron *Digimon *Bomberman *Twisted Metal *Fairy Tail *Pokémon *Powerpuff Girls / Z! *Shaman King *Sly Cooper *Fullmetal Alchemist *Pikmin *F-Zero *Metroid *Metal Gear *Elfen Lied *Naruto / Shippuden *Bleach *One Piece *Harry Potter *Sket Dance *Gintama *Negima *Strawberry 100% *Rosario + Vampire *To Love Ru *Neuro: Supernatural Detective *Dead Rising *Batman / Superman (Title) *Spiderman (Title) Cutscenes *"Intro" *"The Threat of the Twilight Realm!" *"The adventure begins for Mario" *"Link appears!" *"Bowser attack !!" *"Bowser defeat! Rescue plan" *"Ganondorf and Link" *"Sonic The Hedgedog" *"The genius of evil; Dr." Eggman "Robotnik *"The shadow removes Tails!" *"The Ultimate Weapon, Metal Sonic" *"The DeathEgg, the ultimate weapon of Eggman" *"Sonic Metal vs. Sonic !!" *"Eggman is kidnapped !! * "A night in the Kingdom of Dreams" *"King Dedede goes to war!" *"Phantom, the commander of the underworld" *"The Intentions of Ganondorf" *"A Mission for Fox" *"The child in the mask" *"The prisoner" *"Vaati" *"The betrayal of Skull Kid, Fox in the world of Shadows !!!" *"The dream " *"Professor Layton" *"Aliens are attacking!" *"The outbreak of Poultra" *"The ceremony of Battle Newtwork" *"The final! Megaman vs. Protoman" *"Megaman fashion (uh, see if he can take another form ...) *"Evasion" *"Let's all play football!" *"Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong" *"A dog that lacks flair ..." *"Bowser Jr makes his own" *"Cat against Dog ... finally dog against leopard" *"King Rool and the Kremlings" *"Wait for us, Spike !! The cry of the Kongs to their friend!" *"The Haunted Manor" *"Eat that, Soul Eater!" *"Mukuro and Chrome" *"Evil Jimmy has your service for your misfortune" *"Tiger Combat !! Luigi + Myotismon + Neffertimon vs. King Boo + Evil Jimmy" *"Hi Dummies, my name is Black Star !!" *"The band of jokers are here!" *"The Evil Count" *"When the demons cry ..." *"Ash Ketchum" *"Pikachu, the electric mouse" *"Paul, the ruthless trainer" *"A digimon and two rocket " *"Brock " *"The mysterious trainer N " *"Zapdos attack " *"Zapdos is captured. Micheal and Ken vs Ash and Tai " *"Sonic escapes !!!" *"Powerpuff Girls in action" * "Shadow and Rouge" *"Sonic, wrongly arrested? !!" *"Team Chaotix What is it for? " *"Sly Cooper! A desperate chaotix race ... " *"Mojo Mojo " *"Sorcerer and Kirby " *"Solid Snake " *"Meta Knight's ambition '" *"Dark Matter ... " *"Méta Knight vs. Kirby, a fatal duel " *"Two Meta Knight "? !!" *"To the rescue of a friend in danger ... " *"Peaceful quarrel at sunset ... " *"Invader " *"Luffy with straw hat " *"Zorro Roronoa, pirate hunter! *"Nami, the thief " *"No one makes fun of my nose !!! Soundtracks Voice Actor Japanese *Akira Sasanuma: Link *Makiko Ohmoto: Kirby *Masahiro Sakurai: King Dedede English *Charles Martinet: Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi *Kenny James: Bowser *Roger Craig Smith: Sonic the Hedgehog *Colleen Villard: Tails *Travis Willingham: Knuckles, King Dedede *Cindy Robinson: Amy Rose *Mike Pollock: Dr Eggman *???: Métal Sonic *Ted Lewis: Esgargoon *???: Knuckles Joe *???: Whispy Woods *Kerry Williams: Tiff *???: Tuff *???: Chef Kawasaki *Derek Stephen Prince: Phantom *???: Fox *???: Skull Kid *???: Xanto *???: Vaati *???: Falco *???: Krystal *???: Ness *???: Professeur Layton *???: Jeff *Richard Epcar: King Goobot *David Vincent: Ooblar *???: Lan Hikari *Andrew Francis: Mégaman *Brittney Wilson: Mayl Sakurai *Lenore Zann: Roll *Tony Sampson: Dex *Scott Mcneil: Gustman *???: Yai Ayanokoji *???: Glyde *Bill Switzer: Eugéne Chaud *???: Protoman *???: Frank Fly *Lex Lang: Dr. Néo Cortex French * Fashion Collection This mode allows you to watch videos, see trophies, listen to music, etc! *'The Millenium Theater: This mode allows you to watch videos of the story.' *'The Eternal Opera: Here, listen to the music of the game.' *'Glory of Heroes: Come see your trophies you have won!' *'The paradise of Photos: The photos taken during the story, online are preserved and can be viewed here!' Anecdote and Notes The Characters Design chara seem to have come out of an anime. The intro is the same as the SSBB intro but longer with a mix of Rock and Jazz music and will used by Yasuharu Takanashi. The intro looks like a generic anime! Admire me that in HD pure 2D! The Twilight Kingdom refers to Zelda Twilight Princess. However, there are some differences as he goes to war with the other kingdoms and his army have characters unrelated to the Zelda series. Mario's sprite is that of Super Mario Bros New Wii! Link's sprite is Zelda Twilingth Princess's! The Mushroom Kingdom has the same appearance of Super Mario Bros New Wii! The path leading to the cave resembles the level of the world 1-1. But in 3D. the music of the Plains is that of Super Mario 3D Land 1-1. The cave has the appearance of a cave in the Zelda series. The fight against the son of Bowser, Ludwing Von and Roy are similar to that of Super Mario Bros New Wii, they have their own weapon as the game cited. Chapter 2 is a mixture of Sonic the Hedgedog 1, 2 and Sonic CD. The first part of the game is in Green Hill Zone, the first level of Sonic 1, the other part in Chemical Plant, a level of Sonic 2 the current official voices took over the voices of Sonic characters instead of the 4kids American voices. Knuckles is present in this chapter, which is a paradox since it is only his first appearance in Sonic 3 and Sonic Knuckles. The music of Green Hill Zone is that of Sonic Generation Modern. The fight against Eggman at the end of Green Hill Zone is against Sonic 1 in retro. The music of Chemical Plant is that of Sonic Generation Modern and Classic. Eggman's second short fight with the two robots of the animated series "Sonic Adventures" is that of Sonic Heroes "Egg Hawk" The fight against Metal Sonic is that of Sonic CD "Bad future" The fight against Death Egg Robot is from Sonic 2. This is the first time Neo Metal Sonic can compete in a game. The fight against Neo Metal Sonic is that of Sonic Heroes "Metal Madness" Kirby's world is more cartoon than Kirby's. Although some elements of Kirby games are present. The introduction to Chapter 3 is inspired by "Kirby Super Star" from the "Spring Break" level. The music from the backdrop of the cutscene is the first opening of the animated Kirby instrumental version. Kirby's story may be that of "Kirby Dreamland" since the king stole all the food from the kingdom and Kirby goes to the castle to take them back. The appearance of Green Forest looks like "Kirby Return to Dreamland" from "Peaceful Meadows".the music is that of "Green Green" by Kirby Epic Yarn. Rick Chuchu and Kine are back with Kirby Ultra Star's "Acolyte" system! The Whispey Wood sprite is the same in "Kirby Return to Dreamland". The fight against Whispey Wood is still "Kirby Return to Dreamland" "Boss Battle" Kirby possesses almost all the powers of the Kirby games. In Chapter 3, he can not use any copy ability if he swallows an enemy. Knuckles Joe is purple when manipulated, referring to Kirby's cartoon rather than the game.It turns yellow again at the end of chapter 3. Phantom keeps the same appearance in the anime and his character, he wants to destroy the world and humans with it. The Arms are present but are not disclosed. The fight against Phantom and Knuckles Joe is that of the 2nd generic of the animated series of Mr.A.R "Hare Tokei" instrumental version of the group Carnet Crow. The introduction to Chapter 4 is the opening of the game "Star Fox Assault". The Twilight Princess is taken from Twilight's Princess The theme of "Sinister Wood" is that of "Zelda Twiligth Princess" whose OST is "Dark Woods" Owners and rights of authors. *'Nintendo.' *'Sega. Team Sonic.' *'Hal Laboratory' *'Nickelodeon' *'Cartoon Network' *'Shonen Jump' *'Warner Bros' *'Namco Bandai Games' *'Idea Factory and Compile Heart' *'Spike Chunsoft' *'Level-5' *'Square Enix' *'Sony' *'Capcom' *'Marvel' *'DC Comics' Galleries Funny Tips ... and useful. Critical Rules of authorized characters In SSBB RPG. Almost any series from around the world can participate in this game. The age category is 12 for violence, foul language and some scary elements. Here are some rules # The series must be intended for an audience for all audiences. # The series that contains pornography, horror and everything for a more adult audience is forbidden.The very explicit eroticism are also excluded. # The themes that speak about taboos are forbidden! Category:Blog posts